Awakening
by Con Con the Koala
Summary: Secrets are revealed and forgotten pasts are remembered since they shape the survival of the future. AU. After Eclipse.
1. The Vistor

Awakening

Summary: Secrets are revealed and forgotten pasts are remembered since they shape the survival of the future. AU. After Eclipse.

Chapter 1

Unknown

This cycle is an unusual one, I haven't been able to retain any of my previous memories ever—well not that I can recall. I remember pretty much everything that had occurred in my previous … life I guess. I remember that boy, the one who was outrageously beautiful with his kind family. They were something. I remember how much I detested leaving them. I think I hated leaving them more than when I left my actual family. I didn't realize how attached I had grown until I actually left.

His family were called the Cullens, the names they've adopted under their—I suppose I can use the cliché term—coven leader's original surname, Carlisle Cullen. If it wasn't for this man I would not be in so much pain. If he had never had been bitten by that rabid vampire over centuries ago I wouldn't be in such an emotional mess. He turned his—as he calls—son, Edward Mason, next. Afterwards, he turned his mate Esme Platt Evenson. He found a young woman who was about to marry a man who was considered royalty in early America but had raped her, Rosalie Hale, then Emmett McCarty—Rosalie's future spouse. They then ran across a tiny girl named Mary Alice Brandon—referred to as Alice—who wasn't a girl but a, roughly, twenty year old with her permanent mate Jasper Whitlock. All of which have backgrounds that would sound like they came out a preteen's romance novel and are completely incomprehensible, but I assure you it's all true. Each and every one of these individuals are from different centuries and all of them are in fact real actual vampires, but of course they don't drink human blood—but that's a tale for a different time.

You would think that a family as special as them would be able to somehow track me down and scoop me up back into their lovely little nest and we would be happy forever, but I knew that cannot happen. That's practically impossible for me because of what I am, but Edward was willing to actually go through it with me. I didn't want him to, no matter all of his pleads he made that he didn't mind, but _I_ did. The thing is because of what I am I cannot be turned into a vampire. There are just too many variables; the risk is too much, it can't be taken. I wouldn't allow it.

I didn't want to hurt him or the others, so I did what I know how to do best under these situations—I left. But I'm not stupid. I knew they'd remember if I just left without doing anything, so I did what I also do best—I erased myself from their memory entirely. But I am still human, which means I _am_ selfish. By selfish I don't mean in a bratty-rich-blond-teen-queen aspect but as a natural law kind of thing. I don't like being forgotten entirely so I allowed only one person to remember me. I always allow just one person to remember me in absolute detail. I picked the most likely candidate: Carlisle. The man is the coven leader since he turned everyone so it would make sense for him to be the one to know.

There is a problem though. Edward can read minds—yes in a geeky bad comic kind of way—like how Alice can see the future and Jasper is a powerful empath. So keeping that little secret from Carlisle would be challenging if Edward was more of a telepath and not so much as a low-leveled mind reader—these things will be explained later in full context I assure you. All Carlisle has to do is not think of me in Edward's radius and if he does so happen to think of me or recall me in a memory Edward cannot pick that up in his own head. I've taken this long complicated process that's a bit too difficult to describe in words other than: when Carlisle thinks of me Edward's mind isn't able to register that thought.

I felt bad for making Carlisle remember everything, but I guess I knew that one day I'd come back in one way or another and I guess Carlisle was hoping that's what me making him remember was for.

So I left my current home—it was a dinky little dorm room in a quiet college that has no importance really. I don't even have to wipe anyone's memory since I wasn't exactly a girl everyone knew and loved and would never be able to forget. I was easily forgotten and blending in the background—I think this is a sort of defense mechanism due to an unconscious shielding.

I pressed the gas and made my white outdated Corolla as fast as I dared—it was only sixty miles an hour. I wasn't worried about getting a ticket since I can get out of those; I'm more worried about my only source of transportation dying.

It was nightfall and I've been on the road for hours listening to the same Alicia Keys songs for the entire time. I think I was too lazy to even attempt to change the artist on my iPod. I've already scanned the globe—no joke—and found that the Cullens have been residing in Forks for a while. I didn't linger in their heads too long for any details; it feels like I'm invading their privacy too much when I do it. But I know the exact location and that's all I need. I did all of the calculations in my head multiple times making sure I didn't get it wrong: it would take twenty hours to get there nonstop and so far I've been driving for eight and I stopped at a roach motel and slept for a eight hours and I drove on the road for another four. I have roughly eight more hours to go. I was energized by that tidbit of information and placed a little more pressure on the gas pedal causing my ancient car to go faster.

To entertain myself I started converting how many miles it was from the college to the Cullens' residence. After that I converted that into yards. To further prove my geekiness I began to turn that number into kilometers. This proves how entertaining these twenty hours alone is when something made my car jerk in an unnatural manner.

I froze sensing not only one but multiple beings closer than they should be. They surrounded me like a pack of wolves after its prey. I tried to go faster but my Corolla, bless its little heart, couldn't go the speed of a well-tuned muscle car in its wildest dreams. Instead I was stuck with a wheezy engine.

All I could hear was the loud thumps of my blood in my ear as my heart started to quicken. A person would think that I'd be prepared for something like this—an attack by things not human even though I'm not exactly one-hundred percent human either, but the truth is I haven't actually practiced any kind of combat for decades. I guess you could say I'd grown lazy, especially after being taken care of such powerful beings like the Cullens. They were the ultimate protection, next to me at full power capability of course.

I heard a loud audible thump on the hood of my car. I flinched, forcing myself not to let my scream break through. I breathed slowly, closing my eyes trying to concentrate. My hands were shaky on the steering wheel as another loud crash landed on the back of my car on the truck. It then felt like I was being yanked backwards by some powerful force. My body jerked forward involuntarily and a tiny yelp was released.

There was a low hiss and I looked out the window trying to catch a glimpse of my attackers. Of course it would be dark; these things like this would happen in the dead of night. I should have known better.

My car door was yanked open and pulled off as if it weighed nothing. The sound of tearing metal screeching made my ears feel as if they are bleeding. I searched in the darkness trying to look into the eyes of my attacker. I scrunched down in a defensive position watching carefully. It was quiet with only the whisper of the wind making the only noise aside from the old engine.

I was tense waiting for something. I regret all of the chances I had that I could have practiced. Instead of letting my abilities expand I grew lazy and comfortable with basic tasks. I focused with all of my strength to reach out, but I couldn't. I was too weak from traveling and the whole lack of practice didn't exactly help the whole situation either.

A pair of bright red crimson eyes appeared at my door crouching through the empty door frame. Its white hands expanded the car further showing its brute strength proving that it can rip me to shreds without hesitation. The figure smiled showing a row of bright white shiny teeth. It was amazing how white the teeth and skin could look on the creature because it was pitch black outside, so white that it glowed. And if this were some sort of horror story the creature would be hideous looking and make me cringe while its grin became more pronounced. But this is reality and the creature it horribly beautiful. I suppose the beauty was supposed to make it seem welcoming and gentle, but I saw it for what it truly is: dangerous.

"Amanda," she said recalling some sort of memory from the nostalgic look on her face. Her posture was now more relaxed as four more figures appeared behind her in a low animalistic crouch with a feral, but regal look to them. "It's been so long."

"Not long enough," I grumbled looking into her eyes that marked her as a murder.

She tilted her hair, making her tiny golden locks sway. Don't let the innocent little girl image fool you, she's not as innocent as she wants you to believe. Her smile turned deadly amused.

"Oh, don't be so bitter. Can't an old friend say hi?" she asked her voice low and gentle. I suppose I can describe it like a trickling stream or something just as sweet and sugar-coated, but I can see beyond the pretenses and perceive the pure sadistic tone in her voice.

"Sure, if we were friends," I snapped at her.

She laughed. "Such a feisty one," she purred to herself.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't do that ominous crap on me. It doesn't work," I said digging my nails into my car seat, it was an involuntary reaction, but I knew what she was capable of and it terrified me.

She sighed knowing it was true. "Well then, let's cut to the chase shall we?" She paused. "You have something that we want."

"What's that?" I asked warily. I concentrated on her mind for a moment and I knew the answer almost instantly. "No."

She grinned. "Yes. And you have no choice in the matter."

"Make me," I threatened.

I maybe a lot of things—weak, unpracticed, and tired—but I won't give up no matter how grim the chances looked.

She let out a laugh. "I was hoping you were going to say that." The malicious spite in her voice caused tremors to go down my spine, but I fought their effects. I didn't want to come off as weaker than I am or worse—afraid.

I placed barriers around myself in futile attempt to protect myself. I concentrated long and hard on the shielding. I tried to make the layers so thick that they were impenetrable but I could feel the tiny drain that it caused me to do something so complicated without much practice.

She flashed her teeth in a deadly smile and lunged. It was a terrifying and feral movement. It would have killed me in a matter of seconds if I didn't put up my shield. So instead of attacking like she had strategically planned, she stopped right in mid-air with a loud crashing sound that was almost as deafening as the sound of my car door being ripped off. She fell to the ground causing a divot in the floor as her golden locks obscured her face. She stood up and let out a terrifying scream of fury too quickly that I missed the movement, but I saw her clawing at my shield trying in vain to find a weak spot and get to me. She didn't realize that fighting a mental force field isn't like fighting another being. It's an unfair advantage to someone who is particularly gifted in this ability. Luckily I'm the one casting the force field. The bad thing: I don't know how long this can last. It's not like I can out run them.

I tried with all my might to not let any of it distract me. I put all of my stored energy into this shield, since if I didn't I would die or _worse_. I knew I couldn't give myself to them, but I didn't know if I had enough energy or courage to outwardly kill myself right now on the spot. The idea terrified me because I don't know what would happen next. Both outcomes looked dreary and misfortunate. I let out a burst of energy causing all of my foes to fall a few yards away, causing them to crash into the ground from the unexpected blow.

I could just feel my own power draining. I didn't know if I had enough time or energy to keep this up forever … I doubt I could hold my own against all of those vampires while I'm still just a human. I have needs that haven't been properly carried out for a while now. And it isn't exactly like I have anything going for me right now or that anyone will come up beside me and fight vigorously. There are very few people aware of my existence and even fewer people who are capable of defeating such a foe. It would be a incredibly selfish deed to even consider asking for their help and besides they're too far to do anything about it regardless.

The entire crew of vampire stood up quickly and all appeared around my shield thrashing and tearing at it vigorously. I could taste each of their minds and their vehement anger towards me. All of them were baffled at the fact they couldn't simply overpower a simple being like a human. This livid anger they had fueled them to imagine such a violent rage that it disgusted me to be in their heads for a moment longer. Seeing my death played in their minds over and over was a crud and fearful thing even for someone who's died more times than they can count. Even through their obvious disliking towards me and my ability to hold them off for so long—something none of them has ever experienced before—they knew that their darkest wishes could not come true because there was a bigger much more powerful force who wanted me alive for their own sick bidding.

"You can't keep this up forever," the little girl muttered.

I just gritted my teeth. _I can try_, I projected into her head.

She scoffed. "Look at you! Your hands are shaking and sweat is beating down your face! You won't last another hour—just give up now and stop wasting _your_ valuable time," she suggested. She was starting to grow bored since the longer I fight back means the longer her master must wait for my arrival.

_I won't give up without a fight._

"You think _this_ is a fight?" She gave a delicate snort. "This is nothing just as you are nothing," she spat.

_If I am truly nothing then why does your lovely master want to covet me so much? And why does he value me, a human, so much more than he does you?_

She gave a loud hiss full of both pain and frustration. She lunged at the force field, but fell miserably and started to furiously claw at it.

I would have laughed, but that would have taken too much energy. Even now just standing here was exhausting. A wave of fatigue overwhelmed my limbs and I could feel the energy shield yielding. I pushed harder to keep it from faltering, to keep myself from being so weak. I felt euphoria from the vampires seeing my blatant distress. I didn't have any energy now to stop my heart that would require me to stop the force field. You would think it would be so complicated, but it is. I would have to recall the exact place of the heart and sever the right arteries otherwise I might just cripple myself—that would be even worse than death.

As my only source of protection began to falter I gathered every single person in my mind that I can think of that I ever truly cared about. I pictured all the people I knew who unconditionally love me as long as they exist. I located each of them quickly and almost smiled at the touch of their familiar minds. I knew that this would be one the most selfish, cruelest, and stupidest act I've ever done throughout all of my lives, but I also know I would forever regret it because this means I didn't fully do everything in my power to try and stop these pale blood-drinking bullies. I cried out into the minds of everyone I know the only word of any value to me now, the only word that could possibly save me: _help_.


	2. Abandoned

Chapter 2

Bella

There isn't anything like looking into someone's eyes and knowing that you're loved. Realistically, I never imagined I would feel like this for such an extraneous period of time. Sure, I imagined it would start out something strong and irresistible at first—something along the lines of infatuation. I was prepared for my feeling to eventually fade into nothing and that his feelings would then evaporate and move on to something worth loving, something that obviously deserves his full affection. I, being just a less-than-ordinary-girl from Arizona who barely had any type of love life or social life for that matter, was not supposed to fall in love with a boy. Not just a boy but a perfect boy in every way possible. And it's not _just_ that I'm in love with him, but he returns my feelings.

Things have slowed down a lot. Since everything has stopped being a life-or-death situation I've been able to enjoy my time with this particular boy: Edward Cullen. I wish, more than anything, that it could stay like this forever. Us just living here in the present; content forever with virtually no worries.

"Bella." His smooth voice tickled my ear.

I looked up into his bright golden eyes and grinned, it's become an automatic reaction.

"Yes?" I answered leaning into his stone hard body.

We have been lying on his couch for what seems like only seconds, but from the drastic lighting change that was blatant due to the glass window which doubled as Edward's wall; it seems as if what felt like seconds to me was actually hours. I felt an immediate rush of disappointment because I knew I would have to leave the Cullen house and go back to Charlie's. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but sometimes I would rather just lie here with Edward for hours then have a fifteen minute awkward conversation with Charlie.

"I think it's time for me to take you back to Charlie," he announced.

"Why?" I whined, clutching my hands to his cotton shirt refusing to leave.

He laughed and took my hands and placed them against my chest.

"Because he'll send out a search party to find you, and this will be the first place they will look," Edward pointed out.

I gnawed on my lip knowing that what he said was true. I sight reluctantly.

"You're right," I muttered.

"I know," he said flashing his brilliant smile. Even though it's been a year, I'm still not used to that dazzling smile and the effects it has on me.

Edward released my hands and stood up in one single fluid motion and held out his hand. I reached out and grabbed his alabaster hand and leaned against his body. I said goodbye to his adopted parents, Carlisle and Esme, since they were the only ones home since the rest—Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie—are out hunting in the woods.

We reached my house in a matter of minutes since Edward doesn't believe in following speed limits, he works his way around them by going a good hundred miles an hour. I'm surprise he hasn't ever been caught, but I suppose he'd know beforehand if a police officer is near and could slow down when needed.

He came around the side of the car and opened my door for me; of course chivalry still existed when he was born so gestures like these occur often. I think it's almost an unconscious reaction to everything. He looked down on me in the passenger seat and grinned.

"Come on Bella, don't just sit there. We can't keep Charlie waiting," he said chuckling.

"I'm coming," I said hoarsely.

I walked to the door, but noticed that Edward wasn't following me like he usually does. I turned around and saw that I was right. Edward was just standing by his car watching me almost endearingly, like he wanted more than anything to follow me back into the house.

"Aren't you going to come in?" I asked confused at his abnormal behavior.

He shook his head morosely. "I can't today, but I will be back later Bella," he promised. The way that he said it I believed him fully, but it still made me feel a stab of grief that he had to leave so soon.

"Okay …" I tried to plaster on a smile, but he looked right through it immediately.

"But if you want me to stay I will," he interjected.

I shook my head. "No, I'll be fine," I said as convincing as possible. I didn't want to appear so needy that he has to be at my side at every waking moment.

Edward eyed me carefully, and sighed knowing that I wouldn't budge my position.

"Fine." He walked over to give me a light kiss and then went inside his Volvo and drove away slowly.

I watched until the car turned the corner through the pouring rain and left the neighborhood, out of sight completely. I trudged my way into the house and shook my hair from the rain. I always thought I would hate it here, with the weather and everything but it turns out that I love it here. I've even been accustomed to call it home. And the rain has actually become tolerable even though the sun is missed, but that's a tiny yearning drowned out by other ones.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie chirped as his figured appeared by the doorway. There was a large grin on his face and he looked genuinely happy. "Where's Edward?"

_That's_ why he's so cheerful. The only reason Charlie is so happy because Edward isn't here. How typical.

"He had to go home early today … you know stuff with the family," I said walking past him in the hall.

I couldn't help but to being irritated at his delight. It's not so much his happiness but the fact that he's happy that Edward is gone. I don't know why he doesn't get that Edward isn't going anywhere, but then again I haven't told him about a certain marriage proposal yet. I refuse to tell him too soon, his reaction is going to be something along the lines of furious and I'm trying to avoid any type of confrontation as long as I possibly can.

"Too bad," he murmured with a grin.

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior, but I guess I can't blame him too much. If anything I have to give him credit for not pulling out his gun and shooting Edward—it would be difficult to explain why the bullet didn't penetrate his skin.

"Do you want me to make dinner?" I asked even though I could smell the cheese grease from a pizza that Charlie must have order to satisfy his hunger once he saw I wasn't going to be coming back any time soon.

"I'm good. I ordered pizza," Charlie said going into the living room to watch some game on the TV. "I saved you some if you want any."

I passed on the meal. I already ate at the Cullens. Even though they don't actually cook for themselves on a daily basis, they are exceptional chefs for people who don't cook _ever _and can order from the best of restaurants and bring the food home for me. It's considerate but unnecessary for them to do because I'm capable of cooking myself.

"Okay," he said almost inaudibly since his tone was getting quieter from his distraction.

Even though I knew Edward wouldn't be back until later, I couldn't help but to hope. I got ready fast; taking a quick vigorous shower, changing into my most decent pair of sweats, brushing my teeth furiously, and putting my wet hair up into a ponytail. I sat on the edge of my bed waiting by the window for him to pop in. I even wedged it open a bit for him to get in even though it caused a nasty breeze.

I preoccupied myself on my bed thinking about the past events that seem so _surreal_. If I told someone, a rationally thinking human being, they wouldn't believe at all and lock me up in a psyche ward for saying how I'm in love with a mythical creature, a mind reading vampire no less, my best friend's a werewolf, and I was in Italy recently to save my vampire fiancé. Not to mention the giant war that went on in the woods with the rouge vampires with the werewolves and the Cullens were trying to protect me, the silly human, from Victoria's vindictive grasp. None of it sounds real. Nothing that would compare to my old life in Phoenix; it was exciting for me there if my teacher would recall my name correctly without referring to a seating chart.

The craziest out of all of those things is the part about me getting married. I would have never expected _that_ to happen under any circumstances, much less right after high school is about to be let out. Even though I despise the fact that people will be whispering things behind my back it's insipid when I look in the long run … but the long run is so far from now. Charlie's and Renee's disappointment is going to break me, they're going to try to convince me out of it since their early marriage didn't turn out to be the fairy tale they imagined it was going to be when they were standing in that little alter in Vegas. That out of everything else is terrifying.

I watched as the light vanished completely and the patter of rain was the only thing I could hear coming from the window. I wanted to look at the clock, but I was scared that the moment I look to check the time is when he'd appear and I would miss his entrance since he moves so unbelievably quick. The clouds covered the sky like a thick quilt not allowing the stars or moon to shine outside. Developing a massive black thick darkness that envelopes everything in its sight, including me. I didn't feel the need to turn on the light.

Finally giving in, I glanced at the clock and it read one forty-five. He's not coming … Even though he promised he would, he isn't. He's either forgotten about me or left me here alone—again. I curled up in a ball grabbing the seats in my hands. I allowed hot tears to roll down my cheeks. I bit down on a pillow besides me so I wouldn't scream or sob too loudly for Charlie to notice. I wanted to sleep, but all I could focus on his how he isn't here.


	3. The Call

Chapter 3

Edward

This is probably the worst part of the day. I know the separation isn't long, but for the very short time I'm separated from Bella feels like a decade for every minute. I know have to leave though, the neighbors and not to mention Charlie would think it's suspicious if my car was just residing in the front of the house every waking moment Bella is there as well. Charlie would probably write up a restraining order on me and Bella, being as stubborn as she is, would convince Charlie to withdraw it. Leaving also gives me a quick chance to hunt before I have to return to her as well. I love Bella more than she will ever comprehend, but sometimes her blood drives my senses wild if I haven't drank in a while. It's true that I've gotten over the scent, but I still need to quench my thirst just as every human needs sleep and food to function properly.

Pulling up to one of the many Cullen houses has become a routine. For the most part they're all the same, a modern day fairy tale that every single person aspires to acquire. Usually, the house is by a forest just for easier access for us—mostly for Jasper's benefit since he's still adapting to our unorthodox ways.

_Edward? _Carlisle called mentally the moment I entered into the large house.

"Yes Carlisle," I answered him verbally.

Everyone in my family hardly communicates or calls to me in words, they mostly used their thoughts to call for me. It's one of the little things that happen when you have the ability to read minds, but since they have been around me for so long they have acquired the ability to block their minds from me. It's simple if you know how to do it.

_Alice wanted you to look at something—probably related to the wedding plans_, Carlisle continued.

I went upstairs appearing in Carlisle's study where he stood along with Esme.

"I'll talk to her when she comes back with the others and after I return from Bella's," I said diplomatically. I honestly could have cared less about Alice's wedding plans; I know she's going to do the best since Alice gives nothing short of the best.

Carlisle just nodded. He looked at me oddly, almost remorseful. I tried searching his mind for something that would make me understand his facial expression, but all I could read from his mind are his patients from the hospital. He was hiding something from me and whatever it is I'm almost positive that it has something to do with the wedding, but I'm fuzzy with the details on why.

"What's wrong Carlisle? Is something bugging you?" I asked him carefully. I could tell that Esme also felt something wrong with Carlisle's disposition as well.

I focused on his mind trying to see if he'd slip just a little bit on his concentration and leak a little bit of information on whatever is bugging him, but I got nothing except more medical records. I tried to mask my frustration.

"Nothing," he replied aloud for both Esme and my own benefit.

I looked at him expectantly. "If you say so," I replied unsatisfied with my answer, but I knew it was the best that I was going to get from him now. If Carlisle had a secret he was keeping from not only me but the rest of our family it's for a good reason, that's why I trust him with his answer.

Carlisle plastered an amused grin. "I do say so."

We stood there, each of us standing silently the only thing I could hear was the faint whispers of Carlisle and Esme's mind as well the soft ever present noises of nature—birds, insects, wild deer, wolves, the works.

_HELP!_

I crouched down low, waiting for someone else's mind to appear, for me to feel their presence but I got nothing. The word was clear as anything else. It was the voice of someone who I could not recognize, but I had a strange feeling that I've heard it before—call it déjà vu. It was as if someone went inside my head and screamed the word, but just as fast as the word was uttered it vanished like the whole thing never happened.

I scanned the room quickly and noticed that it looked as if Esme and Carlisle heard it as well, but both were wearing different expressions. Carlisle looked shocked with an underlying expression that resembled something along the lines of fear whereas Esme looked startled like a surprised deer—her eyes widened in fear and curiosity of whoever invaded, not only her mind, but Carlisle's and mine as well. The startled thoughts of Esme were loud and panicked, but whatever Carlisle was thinking I could not hear. In fact I couldn't hear a word that Carlisle was thinking. It was as if he didn't exist at all. Nothing has ever happened like that before. Even when someone's mind is blocked I could still feel their mind's presence, but with Carlisle right now I can hear nothing— just pure silence.

"Edward did you hear that?" Esme's was slightly out of breath not out of physical exertion but from the terror that someone was powerful enough to get into all of our minds simultaneously and give a message at the same time then ceasing all type of communication.

I nodded, still trying to concentrate on Carlisle's thoughts, but there was still nothing.

"Carlisle, why can't I hear your thoughts?" I asked him straight-forward.

There was something unnatural not being able to hear someone's thoughts. It wasn't like he was blocking his mind because that requires some sort of thought process that I can pick up, but this … with this I can't hear anything. It's not possible, the only person who is capable of that is Bella, but I've never been able to read her thoughts and I've always been able to read Carlisle's. It has to be some sort of outside force behind it.

"You can't hear my thoughts?" he asked surprised, but it sounded too rehearsed.

"Not even a whisper."

He pursed his lips. "How strange …," Carlisle trailed off feigning deep thought.

"Isn't it?" I didn't try stopping the bitterness seep in my voice. I just let it seep through to show Carlisle how frustrated I am.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

A low growl escaped from my lips. I didn't do it on purpose, but my point still came across because Carlisle sighed and looked as if he was about to tell me something, but I still could hear nothing from his mind.

"Carlisle, why can't Edward hear your thoughts?" Esme said finally talking for the first time it startled me, even though I was well aware of her presence I wasn't expecting her to say a word. It took me by surprise and I whirled around to see her bemused expression.

"I have no idea," Carlisle said. He sighed looking down as if he was in some sort of internal debate. It sounded like he was grinding his teeth in his thought process.

"Not a single idea?" she asked again to get more information from him. She placed a hand on Carlisle's shoulder trying to coax him to say something more. "Edward is making it sound like you know something about it, please tell us Carlisle."

"Esme …," Carlisle trailed off once again. It looked like he wanted to tell us.

_I could tell them, but I really shouldn't but it sounds like … in trouble. I promised …_

I paused trying to take it all in. "Who are you protecting Carlisle?"

He tensed up. "You heard that?" He sounded astonished.

I nodded. "Not all of it, but enough."

"How much though?" he said quickly. "Did you hear any names? What did you hear?"

_He's not supposed to hear anything … said that he wouldn't …_

I jumped over Carlisle's desk and pinned him against the wall. "Who said I'm not supposed to hear anything Carlisle? Tell me who!"

"I can't," he said looking me straight into my eyes. "I want to Edward, but I can't. It's not my secret to tell."

"Carlisle, whoever contacted us must need our help. If we want to help her then we should find out who it is so we can figure out how to help him or her," Esme stepped closer to Carlisle and I placed a hand on both of our shoulders in order to force both of us to snap back into our senses.

I released Carlisle from my grip, but I didn't let my eyes off of him for a second. His mind was once again blank and I couldn't hear a thought—not even a whisper from his mind. But I could tell that he was extremely close to telling us what and who was behind the whole ordeal.

"Why would she contact all of us? Why not just me?" he mused aloud. I don't know if it was meant to be heard or not.

"Who?" I asked once more.

"Edward, I don't know if I _can_ tell you." He shook his head. His eyes were down casted in deep thought.

"Carlisle!" Alice screeched from downstairs.

She ran into the room with her hair pointing in every which way. The others followed after her, each of them wearing identical masks of confusion and apprehensiveness.

"We were hunting and then we all heard a voice, it sounded like a feminine voice, but it only said one word so I can't be certain. It sounded like she was in trouble so we searched the whole forest, but we couldn't find anyone for miles. But the thing is, it didn't sound like someone said something it was more like a thought except it wasn't mine or any of ours," Alice said quickly with her eyes alight with anticipation.

"So you heard it as well," Esme murmured thoughtfully to herself.

"Wait a second," Rosalie whipped around to look at each of us individually. "All of you heard it too?"

I stepped forward. "We all did," I answered for all of us. "And Carlisle knows who it was."

"You do?" Emmett said to Carlisle. "Who is it?"

"He won't tell us," I interjected before Carlisle could reply to Emmett's question.

"How could she or he project something into our minds when we were so far apart?" Rosalie asked. "That would have taken a lot of power," she observed.

"_She_," Alice peeped up. "Whoever contacted us is definitely a she."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice's technicalities.

"But it sounded like she was in distress serious distress," Jasper added stressing the fact that whoever the person who contacted us is in trouble. "She needed help and she contacted all of us. For some reason she thinks that we can help her."

"But if she only knew Carlisle why did she tell all of us to help her?" Emmett pointed out.

I can't believe I didn't think of that before. It makes more sense now.

"Emmett you have a point," I murmured.

"I knew it."He beamed.

Under normal circumstances I would have at least a grinned at Emmett's usual cracks, but today was a different story. The absurdity of the whole situation didn't allow me to produce an ounce of humor.

"If—"

"She," Alice inserted for me.

I took the time to pause at nod at her tiny comment and continued, "If she only knew Carlisle then she would have only contacted _you_ Carlisle but she asked all of us for help not just you."

"So that means we know her," Alice's eyes light up in a sudden awareness.

"My thoughts exactly," I agreed with her.

Rosalie's thoughts were a little more hesitant. "What if it was just by chance that she contacted all of us?"

"Rosalie, do you believe someone would just by chance try to reach each of us at the same time?" Esme pointed out.

"Do you honestly anything happen by chance now?" Alice's voice was low and her eyes were dark and ominous with all of the arcane knowledge she has.

Rosalie just tossed her blonde hair in embarrassment as a response to Alice's question.

I turned to Carlisle. I didn't forget where the conversation originated from and I'm not going to let it end without my answers. "So Carlisle, do we know her?" I asked him even though I knew the odds of it being wrong where slim to nothing.

Carlisle didn't seem to tense up when everyone began to stare at him, expectant for an answer that would satisfy everyone, instead he looked confused still and in extremely deep thought.

"You knew her," Carlisle said directly to me with his face set hard. His eyes flickered to everyone's faces. "We all did."

"Well, then who is she?" Rosalie asked impatient as I am.

Carlisle paused once more. I couldn't hear any of his internal debate because it was still being shielded by an unknown force.

I paused. "You said knew. What do you mean by _knew_?"

The corners of Carlisle's mouth flickered upward almost as if he was amused at what I said. "You picked up on that," he murmured sounding grateful.

"Of course I did," I narrowed my eyes at him. "Now stop being so coy Carlisle and just tell me."

Everyone in the room flinched, except Carlisle. It was like he had prepared himself for my reaction. Everyone's thoughts were a mixture of irritation and confusion.

"Edward!" Esme said after catching her breath. Her eyes were wide in surprise at the volume of my voice.

"Why is this even so important?" Rosalie crossed her arms. She had her typical expression on her face, the one that said she would much rather be somewhere else.

"It isn't so we should just forget all of it," Carlisle said smoothly. The room seems to relax slightly in his explanation but it still left a lot of questions unanswered.

Alice had a thought similar to mine and asked, "But who is she? What's her name?"

"And what does she have to do with any of us?" Rosalie added for her own benefit.

"If you said we knew her then why can't any of us remember her?" Emmett asked.

I could sense now that everyone's mindset was similar to mine now. They all wanted answers about whoever contacted all of us. There's obviously something not right going on and for Carlisle to cover it up so easily means that he's been expecting this for a while long. How long is still a mystery but it must have been at least a few decades for Carlisle to prepare himself, I know Carlisle and lying isn't something he does by choice. In fact, any form of deceit he disapproves of, but he also knows that under certain circumstances it's necessary. The question is: what's so important that Carlisle is hiding?

"I can't answer all of your questions right now," Carlisle confessed.

There was an unsettling outbreak with everyone muttering why and asking Carlisle why he won't just tell us what's going on. Everyone's voice was growing too loud and Carlisle's expression became furious. I've never seen him wear such a dark look on his face. It was his compassion that led him to this way of life, his unnatural tranquility. He doesn't even despise a single person, just disapproved of their deeds. He flashed a look at each one of us with that uncharacteristic anger and released a menacing growl that I wouldn't have thought could have been produced by Carlisle's vocal chords.

The room went quiet and all signs of life ceased any noise or activity.

"All of you are acting like a bunch of children," he growled disapprovingly. "All these questions and answers are none of your business. If they were you would have been informed about this a long time ago."

Carlisle paused, waiting for someone to oppose him in any way but no one even dared to move. Even I was frozen on the spot from Carlisle's outburst.

"Eventually everything might be explained to you, but not now," He paused once more and his anger faded on his face and it was replaced with sorrow. He shook his head regretfully. "I have to leave now, I don't know when I will return but I will come back. You can try looking into the future Alice, but you will be unable to find me, likewise with you Edward. My thoughts will be shielded so heavily that not even Demetri would be able to track me down if he tried."

"But how is that even possible?" I asked Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at me expectantly, but ignored my question. "Edward, technically you are the oldest and will take care of us while I'm gone. Hopefully it won't be for long."

Carlisle turned around and left his study before anyone could protest. We all followed him downstairs. Before we could even attempt to convince him to stay and just tell us what's going on, Carlisle went out the front door and sped away in his Mercedes to save whoever contacted him.


	4. Morning After

Chapter 4

Bella

The light outside was dull from the permanent overcast but it strained my eyes never the less while I looked around the room. Sure enough, there was Edward sitting in my childhood rocking chair. The way his hair hung in his face as he was bent down in deep thought was breathtaking. My heart lurched at the sight of him and I felt complete. His very presence made me feel better and I forgot all about how much the low-intensity light burned my eyes or how my face was stiff from last night's tears; all I can think about is how he's here.

Even through my euphoria I didn't forget how he had abandoned me last night. How he made me feel all of those emotions again and think all of those horrible thoughts all over again. Last night I was reliving one of the worst days of my life and for him to just waltz right through my window and to be sitting in my rocking chair like his behavior is acceptable when it's not. In fact what he did was so painful for me that I didn't know if I would survive to the next day, but I'm glad that I did.

"Oh look who finally came," I grumbled throwing the covers off of me.

I walked across the room and grabbed something that I didn't need just to capture his attention because Edward was just sitting there in the rocking chair not even noticing that I had woken up, usually he notices right away whether or not I'm awake.

Edward's head snapped up and he looked at me like he didn't realize I was there. He tried to spread a smile across his lips, but it just made him appear like he was in excruciating pain. The empty look in his eyes didn't help much either.

"You're up," Edward said quietly. His voice sounded hoarse like he was anticipating me to be in a bad mood—which is, of course, the correct assumption.

I glared at him in response. "Of course I am," I snapped. "It's nine o'clock, why wouldn't I have slept last night? Did think I'd stay awake the entire night waiting for you? You're not exactly this essential part of my life that I need so that I can function on a daily basis."

Edward's face crumpled, knowing that I was lying because I had told him otherwise. "Bella …," he said gently standing up slowly from the rocking chair. He glided his way towards me and placed one of his cold hands to my face and caressed my cheek with the lightest touch.

"Don't 'Bella' me," I fumed. I turned my head so that his hand wasn't touching my face, but it wasn't like I backed up from him completely. Edward was still only a few inches away from me and I had to control myself not to erase that tiny space in between the two of us.

He tilted his head to the side and studied me. "I've upset you," he said gently.

I could feel my anger boiling up inside of me. "Of course you've 'upset' me! You left me here alone again! I didn't know if you were coming back for me ..."

He wrapped his arms around me gently and brought me closer to him. He placed his head on the crook of my neck and exhaled slowly. It was so unexpected for him to get so close like that without any initial warning. His reaction to everything was so obscene that I didn't know how to react to it. I stood stiffly not knowing if I should keep on yelling at him or wrap my arms around him and let us just be there for however long we wanted.

"Bella, please forgive me," he said with his lips icy lips brushing on my skin. His voice was so raw with emotion and he sounded as innocent as a newborn baby. It was hard to resist forgiving him on the spot. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for him and whatever had made him feel so horrible.

"Edward, what happened?"

Edward breathed in deeply, with his head still buried in my neck, and then exhaled slowly with his mouth. He brought his face level to mine and I noticed for the first time he was here how broken and exhausted he looked. There was some problem that he wasn't telling me.

He looked away and said, "Carlisle left last night."

"What?" I gasped in disbelief.

Carlisle could not have just picked up everything and left. Carlisle doesn't _leave_, none of the Cullens do. They are strictly beings who stick together. I can't picture them apart of without each other for a long period of time. It just wasn't possible, especially for _Carlisle_ of all people to be the one who left.

His gold eyes were burning with some sort of emotion that I couldn't name. "He _left_." The violent edge in his voice unnerved me.

"He couldn't have, Carlisle isn't the type of person who'd do that."

Edward let out a bitter laugh. "I thought that was true too, until last night that is."

The room was quiet for a minute as I tried to absorb all of the information I was fed at once. It was all too much to take. And none of it made any sense. Edward watched me process it in my head making his own judgments on me.

"Is that why you didn't come?" I asked in a whisper, breaking the silence.

Shame immediately covered his face. "Bella you know I would never leave you like that ever again," He used his hand to guide my face to his. "I love you, Bella. You are the only person I've ever loved. I walked this world for a century and didn't find anyone I could possibly have feelings for until I met you."

His words made me melt and I believed him.

"Why though?" I asked Edward. "Why did Carlisle leave?"

Edward snapped out of his romantic moment and there was a deadly glint in his eye again. "It's complicated."

"It has to be if Carlisle left you," I said reasonably. "Just tell me."

Edward frowned. "I honestly don't know."

None of this was making any sense. "How can you not know? You can read minds for God's sake!"

"With obvious limitations," he said bitterly. "You're not the only one who can block out thoughts."

I paused.

"Someone else can block out thoughts like me?" I said trying to conceal my excitement. Of course I'm bemused that a vampire could have such similar powers to my possible future one but, maybe, when I get turned, I'd have abilities like that vampire. It would be nice to see what my potential that everyone was so curious about might turn out to be.

He nodded, but I noticed how his jaw was clenched. "Not only that but they can communicate mentally from a distance to multiple people at once, erase memories, block out a person's mind entirely, and prevent Alice from getting visions."

My mouth gaped open.

"That's … that's not possible. How can that even happen? Aren't vampires supposed to only have a single ability?"

Edward looked at me in the eye with a serious look to them. "How can you even say something's not possible after everything you've seen Bella?"

I flushed, not able to think of a quick enough response.

"The person who does have all of those abilities contacted _all_ of us last night only saying one word: help. I don't know how I was supposed to react to that. It's only a single word. How are we to help if we don't know where to go or who it is? Then Carlisle just runs off to save them." Edward started pacing around my room at a speed too fast for me to see. He began to blur a bit; he was on the periphery on turning invisible to my feeble human eyesight.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked quietly.

Edward scoffed. "Apparently I used to. We all used to except for some weird reason, I don't remember. No one remembers except Carlisle and when he thinks about it I can't read his mind. It's like his mind has been programmed to purposely block _me_ out so I can't know who it is!" he roared frustrated.

I froze waiting for him to stop his venting so he could see something logically and not entirely on his frustration.

"Maybe the person didn't want any of you to remember, maybe you weren't suppose to remember because it's something bad," I suggested hopefully.

"Like what?" he stopped in his tracks to look at me.

"I don't know! It was just a suggestion." I sighed exasperatedly a bit terrified at Edward's frantic state.

He frowned like I was going to actually come up with the solution to the mysterious person who had mentally cried out for help in his head. He ran a large hand through his thick bronze colored hair.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted softly. He looked at me with his large golden eyes that were glistening for a speck of hope.

I stepped forward so I was closer to him and grabbed his hands with mine. I felt the tense muscles in his hands slowly relax, but were still rock solid.

"Edward," I said gently into his eyes. The way that his lip was slightly pouted and his eyes were on mine in a manner that I know that his thoughts aren't going to wander off and think of solutions to problems he cannot fix. "You can't get Carlisle to come back."

"But—"

"No," I said quickly cutting him off. "Hear me out first. The person who asked for help obviously needed help and Carlisle left, he would only leave if one of you were in trouble far away. Maybe the person used to be an important part of the family."

"And they just left? Bella, we don't work like that, you know that."

"Didn't you run away for a while?" I pointed out recalling Edward's confusing past.

His face darkened a bit. He was probably remembering how life was for him when he did run away from Carlisle and Esme in his own teenage rebellion phase.

"We're not talking about me," he grumbled frustrated.

"But what if it's the same thing?" I suggested. "Maybe they needed time to figure things out and to understand everything."

Edward looked like he was processing this possibility slowly in his head. Then he finally nodded.

"Being turned into a vampire does have a tendency to overwhelm even the best of people," he agreed. "But that's still no reason to wipe them from our memory completely."

"Maybe whoever did it didn't want you all to worry while their gone," I said.

I could finally see Edward warming up to the idea. He definitely didn't look worry free—he never did—but he did look monumentally better than he did when I saw him first thing in the morning. But the underlying tension he had still frightened me. Edward has a tendency of thinking about a situation too much and then overreacting. I hope both don't happen otherwise he might do something drastic.

"How does everyone else feel about this?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He pursed his lips together. "Everyone's reaction is different."

I nodded expecting as much.

"Esme is heartbroken, she didn't want him to leave, but of course she wants his—our friend to be all right. She wishes though he would have at least taken her with him, but that's not the case.

"Alice is confused that she wasn't able to see any of this before it happened. But she approves of Carlisle's decision. She thinks it was the best thing to go and find them since they do need help. Like Esme, Alice thought it was idiotic of him to just leave without taking anyone or explaining anything to us," Edward's hands clenched into tight fists.

"Emmett is opposed of it completely, unless he was invited to go along and fight—of course. Jasper, his reaction surprised me. I would have thought he would have disapproved of the whole thing and thought Carlisle's actions were unwise in the eyes of a past general, but actually he admires Carlisle's decision and action.

"Rosalie though, she's the complete opposite," Edward sighed. "She's a creature of habit—which is why your appearance unnerved her so much in the beginning. The change terrified her. Even throughout the decades she existed she somehow has made things remain constant. I don't know how she does it, but Rose manages to do so. She thinks Carlisle's absence is going to drive all of us crazy or manically depressed like Tanya's family."

"And what about you?" I asked him about the last family member's opinion.

He looked surprised that I asked at all, but he got over his initial shock quickly and covered it with a reflective expression. "I don't like it at all."

I waited for further explanation but all I got was Edward's reflective silence. I noticed how he shoved his hands in his pants pocket and had this distant look in his eyes. It was clear he wasn't telling me something, but he was too busy worrying about Carlisle that he had no time to tell me, or remembers to tell me.

"Edward," I started carefully. I watched as he turned towards me patiently. "If Carlisle's gone, then who's in charge?"

Edward stiffened. His face was then impassive. "He placed me in charge."

I knew it made sense, Edward has been alive the longest and has plenty of experience even though Jasper had more experience commanding a large group of people, he didn't have the self-control and restraint that Edward has.

"He did?"

Edward nodded grimly.

"Then why aren't you with everyone? To help them figure out the whole Carlisle's disappearance thing?"

Edward looked guilty that he couldn't be with them right now. I realized how essential he was last night, how he _had_ to be with the rest of the family.

"Oh," I whispered quietly.

Edward cocked an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"That's why you couldn't come last night," I murmured gently in realization. "You had to help the others …"

Edward just looked at me with this expressionless face. "Yes," he said gruffly.

"Then why are you here with me? We should be at the house with everyone trying to figure everything out," I said.

Edward cracked one of the first smiles he's made since he's been here. It lit me up a little bit inside, wearing off the feeling of abandonment.

"We?" he questioned with a light tone.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You really believe that I would let you go without me?"

"No." He laughed half-heartedly.

Looking up at the ceiling, he released a loud sigh then looked at me with a wary smile playing on his lips but his eyes contrasted dramatically with their seriousness.

"Let's go."

— — —

We departed the house quickly; it was no hassle since Charlie had left hours ago for work. The only thing that slowed us down was the fact that Edward felt it was necessary for me to eat before we left. I know that I have to eat more often than he does, but I don't exactly need every single need to sustain myself. So I quickly downed a bowl of cereal since that took the least amount of time to make and clean up and Edward just watched in fascination at the speed I willed myself to do in order for us to get the Cullen house as soon as possible.

When I did finish, we headed to my car—apparently Edward ran from his house to mine. The engine stalled a few times before I could get it going, but when it did start it deafened my ears a bit from the intensity of its roar. I knew it seemed annoying and pretty much incomprehensible to Edward and the rest of the Cullens why I would want a car that is past its expiration date, but I love this car. The fact that is old and sturdy—pretty much indestructible. I don't know, it's just a good reliable car no matter how its appearances are.

I went as fast as the archaic engine would take me, which isn't that fast but it would take me where I wanted to go. We got there a lot slower than Edward would have liked, he made a few quiet comments on how he could have gotten there faster if he would have just ran there. I just rolled my eyes, ignoring his irritation because it was his way of dealing with things at the moment.

When we went past the vegetation that surrounded the house I could see that there was a frenzy of things going on inside the Cullen house. Everyone was there but not a single one looked happy at the current situation. As I drove closer I could see the discomfort growing on Jasper's face.

"What's going on?" Edward demanded as we entered the house.

There were voices everywhere; everyone seemed to be yelling at someone for something. The tension in the room was thick in the air and gave an uncomfortable feel to the room. It didn't _feel_ like the Cullen house that has a bright and cheerful atmosphere, here it was dark and heavy. Things weren't going smoothly.

Rosalie was the first to react at Edward by giving him a dark glare. "Where have _you_ been?" she hissed.

"I went to get Bella," he said carefully assessing the situation in the household.

He quickly assessed the room in the only way he could—by reading minds. He had a look of concentration on his face that indicated to me he was doing so. He looked shocked at the information he found out.

"Esme …?" Edward looked at his mother questionably, almost in disbelief.

She looked down ashamed, with her perfect auburn locks concealing her face. "I'm sorry Edward, but I don't know if I can stay without Carlisle for a long period of time," she admitted still looking at the floor.

"He's coming back," Edward stated fiercely.

"You don't know that," Esme replied with an edge to her voice I've never heard before. She looked up at Edward in the eye and looked like a woman in pain, deep emotional pain.

Edward stiffened from her expression, as taken back as I was.

"Esme, you can't leave." The worry in my voice made my words shaky.

"But I am Bella." She waltz over to where I stood and placed a gentle loving hand on my shoulder. "Would you stay away from Edward for a long period of time? Could you? How would you feel if he left you?"

"I know how I would feel," I said quickly thoughtlessly, then immediately regretting it since she threw me a sympathetic look.

"You out of all people should know why I have to go then."

Edward shook his head. "Esme you _can't_ leave. You wouldn't even know where to find him," Edward reasoned.

Esme looked over to Edward who was standing at my right. "I suppose you're right, but we would find each other some way."

"Esme you're being ridiculous!" Rosalie exclaimed. "There is no way you would find Carlisle."

"You should wait. Leaving isn't going to do us any good," Alice said slowly and calmly shaking her head. "If you leave Esme I foresee confusion among the household. Each of us will slowly fall apart breaking to pieces … choosing sides."

"And if I stay, will that change the outcome?" Esme inquired.

Alice was quite for a while, just looking at Esme carefully. Everyone in the room was quite waiting for her response. The thing about Alice is she has a lot of credibility and when she speaks everyone usually listens since her input is the most reliable when it comes to the future outcome. It gained her remarkable respect not only in the Cullen household but among every single vampire she's ever encountered.

"No," she remarked grimly.

"Then what does it matter if I leave or not?" Esme pressed further. It seemed the more she talked about it the less she seemed inclined to actually leave as if she wanted to be convinced not to leave.

There was a vacant look to Alice's eyes. "It will take slower. Perhaps Carlisle will return before we all begin to break," Alice tried to say hopefully.

I could hear Edward grinding his teeth together, obviously not happy about the conversation topic.

"Why can't you just see when he'll come back?" Rose asked fed up about the whole ordeal.

Alice shot a deadly glare at her and it made Rose tense up. "_Because_ Rosalie, whoever made us forget also made me unable to see her," she spat.

"Her?" I repeated to Alice confused.

"Alice thinks it's a girl," Jasper commented calmly from a far corner in the room. He looked uncomfortable, probably due to all of the intense emotions brewing in the room.

"But how would she know that?" I asked needed clarification.

Alice stopped glaring at Rose to look at me. She shrugged. "The sound of her voice, instinct, it could be a number of things."

"Alice is rarely wrong, why should we question her?" Emmett replied getting an elbow to the rib from Rosalie for supporting her current opponent.

Alice nodded in regards to Emmett's comment. "Esme, please don't leave," she pleaded.

Esme stood torn. From facial expression it was clear she didn't want to abandon the rest of her family, but at the same time she didn't want her mate to be out there alone without her. She didn't want some horrible atrocity to occur and for her to never know whether or not he'll ever comeback. I knew the decision wasn't easy for her and the answer was unclear. If I was in her shoes I wouldn't know what I would do.

"I'll stay."

Relief overcame everyone, it was a effect and Jasper looked more comfortable than he did before.

"But—"

The protests began coming from Emmett and Rosalie while Edward, Alice, and Jasper remained quiet. Esme raised her hand demanding silence.

"_But_, I'll only wait for a few weeks then I'm leaving," she announced to the room.

"That's absolutely _absurd_ Esme," Rosalie cried.

Emmett nodded agreeing with his spouse. "How are you going to manage to find him?" he added.

"I don't know how, but I will," she swore. "I'm not just going to let Carlisle wander around the world alone searching for someone we don't know anything about."

"Which is what we should be focusing on," Edward said authoritatively.

Everyone, excluding Alice, was taken back at the fierceness in Edward's voice. His determination was so strong that the previous conversation of Esme's departure was quickly forgotten. All eyes were on him.

"We should stop worrying on petty problems like this," he directed his gaze towards Esme. "We should be focusing on _who_ this is and what they want from us. Carlisle will come back and if he gets in trouble he knows we're just a phone call away—it's not like he can't fight for himself," Edward pointed out.

"Why is it so important who it was?" Emmett asked. "If all they want is help, Carlisle's coming for help then she'll be fine. We can just live our lives after that."

"Aren't you the least bit curious to see who it was?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"The phrase 'ignorance is bliss' is Emmett's motto," Rosalie muttered disapprovingly.

Alice strummed her fingers on her sleek skirt. "Obviously, if she wasn't in extreme danger then she just would have called Carlisle, she wouldn't have contacted any of us because she's aware she made us forget about her entirely."

Edward nodded. "But she contacted everyone. And I'm pretty sure we're not the only ones. She probably tried reaching every single vampire she's ever met to help her."

"But what could be so dangerous that someone _that_ powerful could hurt her?" Emmett pointed out.

There was a quite silence among the room as everyone came up with their own ideas, then quickly discarding them for their obscenity.

Rosalie slumped in her chair in deep thought while Emmett stood next to her, towering with his eyebrows contorted in concentration. Esme had settled herself down onto the couch next to Alice, but Jasper still remained at the corner of the room. I don't know if it's because of me or all of the raw emotions that made him keep his distance. I felt my muscles begin to ache from standing at the same spot for a long period of time and joined Esme on the couch while the others began to deliberate a number of ideas.

"What is dangerous to a vampire?" I asked aloud.

"Another vampire," Rosalie suggested.

"No," Edward quickly discarded that idea. "She would have no trouble dealing with another vampire if she could make us forget we exist."

"Werewolves," Emmett added.

"Maybe if there was a pack that she couldn't get rid of," Edward said thoughtfully. "But she could also tamper with their minds too."

"She pretty much seems invincible."

Edward peered at me at my remark. "Why is that Bella?"

"Well, if she has all this power and is a vampire she pretty much has no worry at all."

"Everyone has a weakness Bella," Emmett said gently trying not to make me feel bad for destroying my theory.

They weren't getting my point. "Why would someone who can take care of themselves need help so badly?"

Alice's hair was a half an inch away from smacking me in the face that I flinched at the quickness of the movement. "What's your point?" Alice asked carefully, noticing I was on the point of a breakthrough.

"Are you trying to say that Carlisle's having an affair?" Esme said not believing it was true.

I shook my head. "That's not it. I mean if she's already immortal, powerful, and strong like you guys, what or who could possibly hurt her?"

The room went quiet in thought. No one had answer to my question because there was none. Obviously whoever asked for help was obviously capable of a lot of things and escaping immediate danger was one of them. So why would they possibly need assistance of any kind? None of it added up. Nothing made any sense. Every single theory was immediately discarded because it seemed preposterous with her abilities. The very fact that the mysterious caller was in danger didn't make any sense.

Light turned into darkness and I started to feel exhausted from the mental exertion. Edward noticed this immediately and began to get me out the door to take me home.

"Edward wait," Alice called after him.

He stopped at the door, looking back at Alice. She looked at him with dark serious eyes. Her conversation to him was silent. He looked grim, but all he did was nod. Everyone else in the room looked equally confused as I felt.

"What did you say Alice?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a smile. "I told him that none of us can be separated until we're all together again and when we figure this out. Whoever is capable of capturing someone so powerful is obviously a threat to anyone, including us. So we have to stick together as a family—that's including you Bella."

I was touched that I was included in the family. I already knew that I felt like I belonged with the Cullens since they were the only people I've ever really clicked with all my life, but most of the time I forget that they feel the same.

Edward tossed Alice his phone. Her pale white hand moved unbelievably fast and caught it without my eyes catching the motion. She dialed a number quickly.

"Hi Charlie; Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett left earlier today and I was wondering if Bella could keep me company since Esme and Rosalie went on a spa retreat. I would really enjoy her company for a little while, and since school is out she has no finals to worry about." Alice's velvet smooth phone seemed irresistible with her sincerity and innocence leaking out of it. All of it was fabricated, of course, but it seemed genuine enough that Charlie couldn't refuse.

"Thank you so much Charlie!" Alice gushed like a little school girl. "Uh-huh. Good-bye."

She shut the phone with an audible clap and her face turned serious once more as if the conversation never happened. "I've bought Bella sometime for her to stay here with us."

Edward nodded. "Come on Bella, I'll take you to bed," he said wrapping an arm around my waist leading me to his unused bed. He waited in his room with me, apprehensive, but still patient until the moment I would fall asleep.

"Sleep Bella," he whispered in my ear softly before kissing my lips softly.

And I did.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me how you think of it so far.**


End file.
